Into the Storm
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Violet is bored, and it's raining. She decides to go dancing in the rain and ends up soaking wet. Shameless but romantic smut.


_This takes place before RM went bat shit crazy and fucked everything up for Violate. I'm not bitter or anything…. O.o This is just a smutty, one shot. I got the inspiration from Tumblr. Le go!_

It was raining in Los Angeles. It never rained in Los Angeles. It had been raining for two days. How bizarre. The rain seemed to have the same effect on people as a full moon did. Everyone was acting crazy. Vivien was still in the mental hospital, and Ben had left early that morning to go visit her, telling Violet that he was spending the night at the hospital and that Moira said she would make sure she was fed.

Violet rolled her eyes at the note from her father and his blatant lack of realizing what was really going on in this house. She had been dead for weeks, not eating or sleeping, and he hadn't even noticed. He never paid her any attention anymore. It hurt Violet, but she was also grateful because she could spend more time with Tate.

The couple spent most of their time just enjoying each other's company. They would play card games or board games. They would lay on Violet's bed together in complete silence. They would sit in the attic and play with Beau. They would sit under the shade of the large tree outside and read to each other. Most of their time spent together was innocent and relaxing, but there were those times when they gave into their desires. They were teenagers after all.

Violet was sitting at the breakfast nook in the kitchen watching the rain flood the back yard. It had rained so much that there were multiple mini rivers flowing through the large back yard. She watched as single drops of water ran down the window pane. The house was completely quiet except for the pitter patter of the rain, which was unusual. Maybe the other ghosts were just as bored as she was. Violet felt antsy, like she needed to get up and move. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, and she smirked.

She stood up from the table and made her way to the back door that led outside into the pouring rain. She opened the door and stood on the threshold, staring at the rain that seemed to be getting stronger. She shook her head, shaking out her doubts, before stepping out into the rain.

Her clothes clung to her body seconds after she was in the rain as the rain seeped through the fabric. She was soaking wet within a minute. Violet laughed and ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair. She hadn't stood in the rain in what felt like forever. She opened her arms wide and spun around in circles, laughing like a small child. She hadn't felt this free in a long time.

"What are you doing, crazy?" Tate's yelling made Violet stop spinning. She looked up to see where his voice was coming from and saw that he was standing in one of the upstairs windows. Violet got another idea in her head and smirked up at Tate. Tate raised an eyebrow at her expression, wondering what was going on in her mind. His eyes grew wide when he saw her hands move to the hem of her dress. He watched intently as she peeled the dress off of her wet body, leaving her in only tights and a long sleeve shirt.

"You really are crazy!" He yelled down at her, having to yell over the loud sound of the rain.

"Crazy about you, love!" Violet called up to him as she peeled off her sweater, revealing her almost see through bra.

Tate laughed and shook his head. He could feel his pants getting tighter every time Violet removed an article of clothing. He was gripping the window seal when she was left in only her bra and panties.

"Well are you going to come down here, or am I going to have to take care of myself?" Violet called up to Tate. Tate smirked and raised an eyebrow at her, silently calling her bluff. Violet gave me a look that said "Challenge accepted" and moved to unhook her bra. She slowly peeled it away from her already perky nipples, knowing that she was driving Tate crazy. She moaned when the cold rain hit against her hot skin. Her hands slowly ran down her neck before pressing against her breasts. She bit her lip as her fingers pinched her nipples. She kept eye contact with Tate the entire time, watching as he was slowly falling apart.

She began to move one of her hands down her stomach until her finger tips reached the band of her panties. She watched as one of Tate's hands moved off the window seal and disappeared below. Her fingers slowly dipped into the fabric and pressed against her wet folds. She tilted her head back slightly and moaned, still watching Tate. Tate had an expression on his face that told Violet that she was winning whatever game they were playing.

She was about to slip a finger inside of her heat when Tate suddenly appeared in front of her. She gasped as he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her to him. His lips attacked her neck, licking up the rain that dripped down her shoulders. His hand pulled hers away from her heat so that his could take its place. His fingers dipped into her, making her gasp. She hooked her leg around his hip so that he could have better access to her, and her hands held onto his shoulders.

"Fuck, Vi. You can't do this to me. I could just take you right here in the middle of the yard." Tate murmured against Violet's cold skin as he brought her over the edge with his fingers. He held her tightly, not knowing if she was shivering from her climax or from the cold rain that was still pouring around them. "Maybe we should take this inside?"

Violet nodded, and Tate grabbed the backs of her thighs, pulling her legs around his waist and began walking back to the house. Violet held onto his shoulders and began to kiss and nibble at his neck. Every kiss made Tate even more anxious to get her to the bedroom. He almost gave up in the kitchen when he pushed her against the wall, digging his hips into hers and growling. Violet moaned and pushed her hips back against his, sending shock waves through her body as his hard length rubbed against her throbbing clit.

"Bedroom." Violet mumbled against Tate's skin, and he wrapped his arms around her back and began moving towards the stair case. He mentally cursed the house for being so big at a time like this. _Too many fucking stairs_. He took the stairs two at a time, reaching the top in record time. He moved them down the hallway, stopping a few times to connect his lips with Violet's for a few seconds. Every kiss felt like fire, warming both of their cold skins.

Tate kicked open Violet's door and shut it once they were inside by kicking it closed. He laid her down on the bed so that her legs were hanging off the side. Violet looked up at him with a look of love on her face. Tate smiled at her, showing her that he loved her. Violet stayed still on the bed while she watched Tate peel off his wet clothes. Her eyes grew wide when he slid his boxers down and his stiff erection bobbed against his abdomen. She didn't think that she would ever be used to the sight of him naked. It always took her breath away.

Tate smiled at the sight of Violet's rosy cheeks. He loved her more than words could explain. Tate leaned over her body and pressed his lips passionately against hers. His hands moved down to her hips, and he leaned back as he slid her panties down her legs. His eyes trailed down her wet body and stopped at the part of her that he would never get tired of seeing. His cheeks were flushed as Violet leaned up a little and took his hands in hers.

Neither of them had to say anything to the other because their eyes spoke exactly what the other needed. Violet pulled Tate's hands towards her so that he would move closer to her, settling between her legs. He pressed his lips to hers as he slowly entered her. Violet opened her mouth and moaned into his at the sensation of him stretching her walls to their limits.

Tate didn't begin to thrust yet. He just hovered above her, moving his lips against hers before pulling back and staring into her large brown eyes. Violet moved her fingers through his wet hair, gently tugging at the strands that were tangled. Tate slipped an arm behind Violet and lifted her back up, placing her higher up on the bed. He moved with her and stayed connected to her. Once he was fully on the bed, he pulled her up against him so that they were in a sitting position with Violet in his lap.

Violet wrapped her arms around his neck and placed kisses along his cheek. Tate's hands moved to her hips and lifted her off of him before slowly moving her down onto his length. Violet shivered at the feeling of him moving inside of her. Tate's hands started a rhythm of her moving slowly up and down on him. Every time Violet moved down, her clit rubbed against Tate's abdomen, sending sparks through her.

Violet started to increase the rhythm on her own, and Tate pushed her back against the bed so that he could thrust into her with more vigor. Violet moaned loudly and lifted her hands above her head, grabbing onto the rails of the headboard. This made her breasts stick out, and Tate latched his lips onto one of her nipples, biting then soothing with his teeth and tongue. Violet whimpered as his thrusts became more erratic.

Tate cried out as he felt his release explode out of him. He continued to thrust into Violet and moved a hand down to her clit, rubbing against the swollen nub until Violet arched her back and cried out his name along with other unintelligible words.

Tate pulled out of her and rolled to the side of the bed, trying to catch his breath. Violet ran a hand over her face and let out a breathy laugh. "That… We have never done that before." Violet couldn't believe that something could feel as good as what just happened. Tate nodded his head in agreement. His hand moved over to hers and intertwined their shaking fingers.

He turned his head to the side so that he could look at Violet. Her wet hair was in disarray around her head. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were bruised from his rough kisses. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. Violet smiled and turned her head towards him.

"I hope it rains again, soon." Tate nodded as he pulled her body against his.

"Technically, it's still raining." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making Violet laugh. His lips pushed against hers as Violet moved to straddle his hips.

"I love the rain."


End file.
